


Clocking Out

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Thirty Minutes [6]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hanging Out, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Before Big Ed ends his shift at the boardwalk, the Lost Boys lie in wait. Takes place during the movie.





	Clocking Out

"Don't get me wrong, man. Shelly can look sorta cute sometimes, but the fact that she has Greg as a boyfriend? Her standards are majorly low."

David couldn't help but concur with Paul's comment. The two of them, along with Dwayne and Marko, were loitering at the park near the Santa Carla Boardwalk. From there, they could see the lights that lit up the rollercoaster. It was one of the boardwalk's oldest and most well-known rides. During this time of the year, the amusement park was the most the ideal place to hunt, so the group didn't go too far when it was almost time to feed. Dwayne was showing off some tricks on his skateboard while Marko watched, but eventually, they would all take their leave.

"He's easy to tick off," David explained to the youngest of the gang. Paul wasn't exactly a newbie, as he'd been one of them for a couple of years, but there were times where he'd say something or ask questions that needed confirmation from someone with experience. "Greg's been on my shitlist for a while. Besides, what better way to get under one's skin than by giving attention to their prize?"

"That guy's such a tool. Still can't believe he's the head honcho of those assholes. He can't even read!"

David snickered. "He's got a loud voice and he acts tough in front of his buddies, that's why he's in charge. You saw how he reacted back there with me. He thinks he's got what it takes to stand up to me."

"We going after him tonight, then?"

"Not tonight." A wicked gleam reflected from David's light blue eyes. "Another time. Tonight's gonna be devoted to Big Ed."

Paul cackled and it made his dagger earring jingle. "Right on! Tonight'll be his last shift!"

The wheels on Dwayne's board slammed hard on the cement, and Marko asked for another trick, something more difficult.

Paul fired off another question. "If Shelly were like, to be one of us, you think it'd help Star loosen up and not be so sad? Having another chick in the group?"

"Star deserves better than a Surf Nazi," David replied without hesitation. "She just needs to give in to what she **_needs_** already. If this goes on too long, then maybe we could consider including another female down the road."

Dwayne's voice broke into the discussion as all noises from his skateboard ceased. "Lights're out."

Marko added, "Time to find the party crasher."

David turned and stared out at the boardwalk. Indeed the process of closing the park was underway. One by one, the lights would go out until darkness would take its ultimate claim.

"Let's go, boys," he instructed and it was followed by a menacing laugh.


End file.
